darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy Gates
Finding fuel for the Galaxy Gate Generator Fuel for the Galaxy gate generator is found in bonus boxes , look all over the darkorbit universe for these coveted boxes. Using the Galaxy Gate Generator The Galaxy gate generator is found under the button Galaxy gates. When you press the button button (O.U.) you convert extra energy to an item. This item can be one of the folowing: - a piece of a Galaxy gate.(13%) - extra ammo(67%) - extra hitpoint(4%) - repair credits(3%) - units of Xenomit(12%) - log discs(1%) -multiplier (described below) Building the Galaxy Gate When you get a piece of a Galaxy gate, it automatically becomes visible in the picture next to the generator. When you have collected all pieces of a gate you can use it to make a jump to a faraway Galaxy. You can use a gate only once. After it has been used you have to rebuild it from scratch. Multipliers If the game would want to award you piece of gate that you already have you will get multiplier instead. This will multiply your reward on generator if you activate it. If you have multiplier activated (for example x3) and the game would want to award you piece of gate you will get different pieces (so you get three different pieces) and they can be even from different gates, you can also get multiplied the ammo, the extra hitpoints or the free repair. Preparing for a Jump When you have all the pieces of a gate you can go into it, select the buttom in the image of the gate an the portal to that gate will appear in your base map only appears in the base of X-1, it doesn´t appear in the base of X-8(as noted in the Uppers page). Alpha Gate Rounds #40 Streuner #40 Lordakia #40 Mordon #80 Saimon #20 Devolarium #80 Kristallin #20 Sibelon #80 Sibelonits #16 Kristallon #30 Protegits Alien Stats All alien power is normal. All cargo is just as normal. Rewards 20k UCB-50 ammo, 20k U, 4mil EP, 100k honor, 2 rep creds Beta Gate Rounds #40 Streuner #40 Lordakia #40 Mordon #80 Saimon #20 Devolarium #80 Kristallin #20 Sibelon #80 Sibelonits #16 Kristallon #30 Protegits Alien Stats All alien power is doubled. All cargo is doubled. Rewards 40k UCB-50 ammo, 40k U, 8mil EP, 200k honor, 4 rep creds Gamma Gate Rounds #40 Streuner #40 Lordakia #40 Mordon #80 Saimon #20 Devolarium #80 Kristallin #20 Sibelon #80 Sibelonits #16 Kristallon #30 Protegits Alien Stats All alien power is tripled. All cargo is tripled. Rewards 60k UCB-50 ammo, 60k U, 12mil EP, 300k honor, 6 rep creds Delta Gate Waves #5 Lordakia (x2) 10 Mordon (x2) 15 Saimon (x2) #11 Streuner (x2 1 StreuneR (x4) #5 Mordon (x2) 10 Saimon (x2) 15 Kristallin (x2) #12 Lordakia (x4) 1 Lordakium (x2) #10 Boss Lordakia (x1) 6 Boss Saimon (x1) 8 Boss Mordon (x1) #15 Sibelonit (x3) 1 Sibelon (x3) #5 Sibelonit (x2) 10 Kristallin (x3) 5 Boss StreuneR #10 Kristallin (x3) 1 Kristallon (x2) #15 Protegit (x2) 3 Boss Lordakium (x1) #3 SaNeJiEwZ (x1) Alien Stats All alien stats are stated above (x1 means normal, x2 means double, ...) SaNeJiEwZ Alien Health HP: ? Shield: ? Damage per shot: 4000 - 5000 Kill Rewards EP: 51,200 Honor: 512 Credits: 409,600 Uridium: 256 Cargo Salvage Prometium/Endurium/Terbium: 300 Prometid/Duranium: 126 Promerium: 44 Xenomit: 22 ISH The StreuneR in Round 2, Lordakium in Round 4, Sibelon in Round 6, Kristallon in Round 8 and Boss Lordakiums in Round 9 have insta-shield. For those who never saw an alien use and insta-shield before: (note: I found this in the forums)